fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Aquamarine
Pokémon Aquamarine & Peridot Versions are the second newest Pokémon games made by EEA Inc. for the Nintendo DS. This game marks the first time EEA Inc. has made a Pokémon game. It will release at the end of May sometime. The game is set right after the events of Pokémon Platinum on the Marine Isles, a secret island zone. History Originally EEA Inc. was going to make a Pokémon game but Vined Inc. and many other companies were making Pokémon games with different gem names and EEA Inc. couldn't think of a good name. Later a friend of suggested the name, Pokémon Aquamarine. EEA Inc. didn't make the game until later because of the tons of Mario game plans. The game was soon proven to be too hard by because of little knowledge of the newest Pokémon until he purchased Pokémon Platinum and learned much more about the newer Pokémon games. The was officially confirmed on April 23, 2009. Later EEA Inc. wanted a second game to go with Aquamarine, so they made Pokémon Peridot. When the games released, the game covers had Manaphy for aquamarine and Shaymin for Peridot on them. A sequel called Pokémon Garnet was later announced. Gameplay The gameplay is much like most Pokémon games except the graphics have improved from Pokemon Platinum. As always, the player picks if they want to be a boy or girl but this time the player can customize their own trainer as well as picking a name and a friend (who can also be customize) for your trainer. Then the player and friend will pick there starting Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. If the player goes into the tall grass (as well as caves and many other places) a wild Pokémon will appear. To catch a wild Pokémon, the player must buy a Poké Ball at the Poké Mart. The Poké Mart also has potion and of things to heal Pokémon in battle. There is also the Pokémon Center in which all 10 (you can now carry 9 Pokémon at a time) of your Pokémon are healed to full health. In the Pokémon Center there is a Union room in which trainers can battle other trainers that have this game or Platinum, Diamond, or Pearl. The shop and center are found in cities. To get Gym Badges the player must find the Gym (also in a city) are beat the Gym Leader. The game features all the Pokémon characters which are all in one Pokédex this time. After the player beats team Aqua they can enter the Pokémon League where the player battles 5 trainers, the Elite Four. Main Characters Good Characters * Red - The player, if he chooses to be male. * Leaf - The player, if she chooses to be female. * Pearl - The player's best friend who is a trickster. * Professor Rowan - The Pokémon professor of the game. * Lucas - The professor's male assistant. * Dawn - The professor's female assistant. Bad Characters * Peridot - The second in command of Team Aqua. He has all Legendary Pokémon except Arceus. * Sasha - A young trainer that becomes the player's partner. She is Team Aqua's true leader. * Team Aqua - The main villains in the game that are hunting for Arceus. Story A young boy/girl and his/her friend are sent to Professor Rowan to get his/her first Pokémon which can be Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. Lucas/Dawn also appears in the game. The Professor and Dawn are called to the Marine Isles to investigate the return of Team Aqua. The trainer and his/her friend sneak onto the Professor's private aircraft. After the crew crash lands on the Marine Isles the Professor explores the island to find the right parts to fix the plane. Lucas/Dawn is forced to teach the two trainers how to use and catch Pokémon so they can't defeat Team Aqua who is endangering the Islands. The trainers must set out and stop Team Aqua from catching the powerful Pokémon, Arceus who is said to be hidden somewhere below the Islands and the only way to find him (Team Aqua thinks) is to blow up the Island. The young trainer also meets a young but powerful trainer named Sasha who helps him/her along the way. The two trainers meet up with the new leader of Team Aqua, Peridot. At the end of the battle, the trainer his/her friend defeats Leader Peridot and banishes Team Aqua. However, the true Team Aqua leader is really Sasha who has followed the trainer around not to become friends but to get information. Sasha ends up finding Arceus without blowing up the island. The trainer also battles Sasha and beats her and then Arceus is obtained by the trainer. Professor Rowan also finds the parts of the plane and they are leave the Islands. The end credits show the player the his/her party Pokémon flying home in the Professor Rowan's airplane. Reception Pokémon Aquamarine & Peridot Versions was a best seller and was said to be the best Pokémon game so far. The game was even more successful then Pokémon Platinum, the popular prequel of the game. Reviewers loved the storyline of the game and the gameplay. Reviewers said that the game had many secrets and will keep gamers playing for a long time. Pokémon Aquamarine & Peridot Versions got 9/10 from Gamespot and 9/10 from IGN. Steli Entertainment gave it a perfect 10/10. Sequel In July 2009, a new Pokémon game was released for the Nintendo DSe called Pokémon Garnet Version because of Pokémon Aquamarine & Peridot Versions great reception. The graphic are improved from the first two games. There are more secrets such as more hidden Poké Balls. There is more story with Team Aqua which makes the game more challenging than the other too. Also there is more events to go to which makes the game last longer. Being for the DSe, the controls are better and quite different from the last two games. The game's release dates are July 5, 2009 in Japan, July 20, 2009 in North America, August 3, 2009 in Europe, and August 12, 2009 in Australia. Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Games Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:McQueenMario's Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games